Hurricane Melissa (Sandy156)
Hurricane Melissa was a costly and long-lived Cape Verde Category 4 hurricane that devastated the state of South Carolina and other nearby states. The fourteenth named storm, seventh and last hurricane, and third and last major hurricane, Melissa’s origins were from a tropical low that emerged off of Africa on October 1st. It drifted west in the open Atlantic, very gradually organizing. On October 6, it was formed, becoming a tropical depression. On October 8, it intensified into a tropical storm, named Melissa. It went on to becoming a Category 2 hurricane on October 9. After that, it started very slowly weakening, abating to a Category 1 the next day. Then, it rapidly intensified, reaching major hurricane status on October 12 and then reaching its peak as a Category 4 hurricane a couple of days later, winds of 140 mph (220 km/h) and pressure down to 941 mbar. During its eyewall replacement cycle, it weakened to a Category 1 hurricane on October 16. On October 18, it suddenly rapidly strengthened, reaching up to a Category 3 a day later before it slightly weakened to a Category 2 due to it nearing land. It made landfall later on October 19 with 110 mph (180 km/h) winds and 971 mbar minimum pressure. It obviously weakened overland, becoming a remnant low over Indiana, which lasted for a few days. Melissa killed a total of 108 people, direct and indirect. Melissa also caused $10.73 billion (USD) of damages. Most of the deaths and damages were from South Carolina, with 79 fatalities and $9.17 billion (USD) of damages. Meteorological history On October 1st, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. It paced west for a few days, gradually organizing due to very warm waters. On October 4, the NHC started tracking the system, giving it a low chance of forming. At 18:00 UTC on October 6, it eventually developed into Tropical Depression Fourteen. It strengthened slightly gradually and at 00:00 UTC on October 8, it intensified into Tropical Storm Melissa. The storm still strengthened and at 06:00 UTC on October 9, it intensified into a hurricane and the next day, increased to a Category 2. It reached its first initial peak intensity 6 hours later at 12:00 UTC on October 10, with 100 mph (160 km/h) winds. Then, it wind shear partially took over the storm, causing it to slightly weaken to a Category 1 hurricane at 00:00 UTC on October 11. After wind shear left the storm, the hurricane rapidly strengthened and at 00:00 UTC on October 12, it intensified back into a Category 2 hurricane. 12 hours later, it became a Category 3 major hurricane and then at 18:00 UTC on October 13, it eventually became a Category 4 hurricane. Another 12 hours later, it finally reached its peak, with sustained winds of 140 mph (220 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 941 mbar (hPa). After its peak, it began undergoing an eyewall replacement cycle, causing it to abate quick. In just 2 days from a period of October 14 18:00 to October 16 18:00 UTC, it plummeted to a Category 1 hurricane. It veered direction for 12 hours, briefly weakening below hurricane strength at 18:00 UTC on October 17. Abruptly, the storm rapidly deepened, intensifying back to a hurricane 6 hours later and then a major hurricane on October 19 06:00 UTC, while heading straight for the state of South Carolina. Due to its interaction with nearby land, it weakened slightly to a Category 2, with winds up to 110 mph (180 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 971 mbar (hPa) before its landfall. It eventually struck South Carolina at 12:00 UTC, quickly abating inland. At 12:00 UTC on October 20, it fell below hurricane strength again and 12 hours later, fell below tropical storm strength. Eventually at 12:00 UTC on October 21, it became a remnant low in the state of Indiana, reaching the Canadian providences of Ontario and Quebec before it finally dissipated on October 24. Preparations South Carolina closed schools, universities/colleges, and businesses throughout the whole state, in order to prepare for the hurricane. A mass evacuation happened there, with more than 3 million people going out of the state away from the hurricane. The other 1 million people were staying for the hurricane, despite some being asked to leave. The government ordered plan a state of emergency for South Carolina in case damages are too extensive. The states of North Carolina, Georgia, and even Tennessee also planned for the hurricane, ordering a minor evacuation because the hurricane will impact those states. Impact South Carolina The hurricane struck South Carolina on October 19, causing catastrophic damage. Storm surge kicked in so hard in this state, 80 people alone died from it. The city of Charleston reported gusts of 105 mph (170 km/h) gusts and 3 in of rain, damaging buildings and flooding the city. The other 7 deaths were indirect, some deaths include trees falling on them during the hurricane. This hurricane caused a total of $8.85 billion (USD) of damages. Rest of the US The nearby states also experienced rain and gusts by the hurricane. The city of Nashville, Tennessee reported gusts up to 90 mph (145 km/h). Retirement Due to the damage it caused in mainly the South Carolina, the name Melissa was retired in April 2020. It will never be used for an Atlantic hurricane again. It will be replaced by Macie in the 2025 season. See also * Other storm with the same name * Hurricane Florence * Hurricane Hugo Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Retired Names Category:Retired storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Future storms Category:Storms that made landfall Category:2019 Storms Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Sandy156’s creations